Kehidupan di kost-an baru
by Renverzal
Summary: Fanfiction Bokura wa minna kawaisou, kehidupan OC di kost-an Kawai... apa dia mampu bertahan?


**Haloo~ Renverzal nih! semoga story kali ini bisa dinikmati! saran dan masukan sangat diterima ^^**

* * *

Pada hari yang cerah di musim panas, para siswa sedang menjalani liburan musim panas mereka dengan bermain game, berlibur dengan keluarga, pergi bersama teman, atau mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Itu semua mereka lakukan dengan suasana hati yang senang dan gembira. Namun, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku kepada ku.

Aku Shinonome Rein, sedang dihadapkan dengan permasalahan mengenai kehidupan serta tempat tinggal ku…

"apa!? Uang kiriman ku tiap bulan akan dikurangi?"

"begitu lah Rein-chan, ayah dan ibu mu juga sedang kesulitan disini~ tidak ada yang menyangka kalau perusahaan tempat ayah mu bekerja akan tiba-tiba bangkrut kan?"

"ta-tapi… bagaimana dengan biaya hidup ku disini?"

"tenang saja, ibu sudah mengaturnya agar kau tidak terlalu mengalami kesusahan. Tapi sayangnya… sepertinya kamu harus pindah kost-an, habis kost-an mu saat mu saat ini bisa dibilang mahal lho"

"pindah ya… kalau boleh tahu dimana tempat nya?"

"tempatnya tidak jauh dari sekitar kota itu kok, jadi kamu tidak perlu pindah sekolah. Kost-an itu juga dikelola oleh teman ibu mu ini, jadi setidaknya kamu akan diperlakukan dengan baik disana selama tidak berbuat aneh"

"siapa yang akan berbuat aneh!?"

"kalau begitu ibu akan menghubungi mu kalau kamu sudah pindah ke sana, jaga dirimu Rein-chan!"

Ayah dan ibu ku bekerja di luar kota, sedangkan adik perempuan ku tinggal di sekolah asrama. Ini yang membuat ku tinggal sendirian di kost-an, tapi sebenarnya hidup seorang diri cukup menyenangkan lho! Walau awalnya aku ceroboh dan sedikit kesusahan, sekarang aku sudah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan seperti memasak dan mencuci.

Sepertinya aku harus mulai membereskan barang-barang ku untuk pindah nanti. Tidak aku sangka kalau aku akan pindah dari kost-an yang sudah kutempati selama dua tahun ini. Padahal tempat ini cukup tenang dan nyaman, aku hanya bisa berharap kalau tempat kost-an baru ku akan setenang tempat ini.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian…

Hari mulai menjelang siang, dan sekarang aku berada di kost-an baru ku. Kost-an ini bernama Kawai Komplek. Setelah memindahkan lemari baju ke kamar ku, akhirnya aku selesai memindahkan semua barang dan secara resmi pindah ke kost-an baru ini. Walau disebut kost-an, tapi tempat ini bergaya rumah tradisional jepang yang berbeda dengan tempat lama ku yang seperti apartemen pada gedung bertingkat.

Jika aku lihat, suasana disini benar-benar tenang. Hampir semua tempat terkena sinar matahari hangat yang merupakan pertanda musim panas, angin sejuk pun bisa masuk ke dalam dengan mudah dari luar. Menjemur cucian juga mudah dilakukan karena tempat ini memiliki halaman belakang yang cukup luas yang disinari oleh matahari sehingga pakaian yang dicuci mudah kering.

"ara… sepertinya Rein-kun, sepertinya kamu sudah selesai memindahkan semua barang nya ya. Ayo silahkan minum teh ini"

"terima kasih Sumiko-san"

Sumiko-san merupakan orang yang ibu ku sebut saat pembicaraan telepon kemarin, dial ah orang yang mengurusi hal-hal berkaitan dengan kost-an ini. Sumiko-san yang membawa 2 gelas teh menegurku yang sedang mengamati tempat ini. Karena aku kelelahan setelah memindahkan barang, aku pun menerima tawarannya dan meminum teh tersebut. Meminum teh dingin setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan berat di musim panas memang sangat menyegarkan.

"ohoho sama sama Rein-kun, apa kamu mulai menyukai tempat ini? Yang aku dengar dari ibu mu, kamu suka dengan tempat yang tenang bukan?"

"ahh itu benar. karena aku memiliki hobi membaca, karena itu aku lebih menyukai tempat yang tenang untuk melakukan hobi ku itu"

"membaca ya… oh iya, disini juga ada orang yang memiliki hobi sama sepertimu. Aku harap kalian berdua bisa akur, habisnya orang itu kurang berinteraksi dengan teman seumurannya. Aku khawatir apa dia bisa membuat teman atau tidak"

Sumiko-san memasang raut muka cemas saat mengatakannya, sepertinya ia sangat peduli dengan orang ini. Mungkin saja kami bisa berteman baik jika mengingat hobi kami sama-sama membaca buku.

"tenang saja Sumiko-san, karena hobi ku sama dengan dia mungkin kami akan akrab satu sama lain. Kami juga bisa bertukar pikiran dan merekomendasikan novel favorit kami"

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku serahkan padamu Rein-kun. Ahh! Aku lupa kalau aku masih belum membeli bahan untuk makan malam nanti, sampai jumpa saat makan malam Rein-kun"

Sambil melihat Sumiko-san yang pergi membeli bahan makanan, aku memikirkan sesuatu yang aku lupa tanyakan barusan. Sejak tadi pagi aku memindahkan barang, aku belum melihat satu pun penghuni lain disini. Sumiko-san bilang kalau ada 4 penghuni lain disini. Kira-kira, orang seperti apa ya mereka?


End file.
